Digimon Data Squad X: Season 1
by x SNuGGleZ x CoOKiEZ x
Summary: A new season of digimon! With new characters, new enemies! Envy is a new bio hybrid and she is Koki's girlfriend. DATS are screwed. But they have a new girl with them and Marcus seems to like her... (LadyRosaliaxMarcus/YouseixMasaru) Rated T for language and may contain some certain scenes. Read and review!
1. Episode 1: The awakening of an angel

Guys i have some things to say.

IVE GOT DA FREEDOM OF OF SPEECH!

Joking! Well I'm Just writing a fic, which I has been Busting to do :D. i start I have to do some random crap.

-does the splits- SKILLZ IN YO FACE

-plays sick dubstep-

NOW

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ＳＨＵＴ ＵＰ ＡＮＤ ＥＮＪＯＹ ＴＨＥ ＭＵＳＩＣ！ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

...Bitches.

-parkour pro-

YEAAHHHHH

Ok lets get on. Sorry about that I came back from a party and I had 5 cans of KA which made me go crazy. xD

* * *

After the threat of Kurata and King drasil. Guess who returns with more darkness! You guessed it. Kurata managed to survive that massive Explosion from the digital gate that Belphemon created ( Woohoo I spelt it right ^.^ -does victory dance-) and now has returned back to the human world to cause more havoc than ever! This time he's got new and even stronger digimon he made than the last ones he made! The bio-hybrids are back with a new girl on their side. Envy. She's Koki's new girlfriend (oooooooohhhhh ;)) Which means bad luck for D.A.T.S Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi are rendered helpless. But now they've even got a new, stronger girl on their side which Marcus seems to like...

(LadyRosaliaXMarcus/YouseiXMarasu)

Rated T for Language and might contain some certain scenes.

~Love Ri-Chan

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon Data squad. The only Characters I own are Lady Rosalia and Envy. If i did, i would put more dubstep in it. :D

This is a fan fiction made story.

Omg this took me 6 whole freaking weeks to write! God this is long.

* * *

"Finally, that's the last of those Retarded annoying digimon!" Yoshi whined as she put the last of the eggs in the boot.

"Well that's the end of a tiring day." claimed Lalamon, helping Yoshi with the eggs.

Everyone was happy that there were no more digimon to defeat and put in the but as it was almost full. Except for one. xD

"ARGGHHGGHH! I WANT TO FIGHT MORE!" Yelled Agumon fathing about in his digivice so much that he almost came out and would break Marcus's wrist in anger.(AGAIN -_-")

"AGUMON COULD PLEASE JUST SHUT YOUR GODDAMN FACE FOR ATLEAST TEN BLOODY SECONDS!? YOU'RE GIVING EVERYONE A HEADACHE!" Marcus yelled at Agumon so loud that it almost caused an earthquake. Marcus was pissed off and serious now. For atleast 5 minutes there was just awkward silence. No one noticed Marcus this angry before. Until, there was in incoming call. "Digimon signals have been confirmed in area B751. Report there immediately!" said the commander.

"Oh man I thought we were done for at least 1 day!"whined Yoshi and Marcus.

"Both of you quit your complaining! Just get this over and done with!" said Thomas, getting into the car.

They drove straight towards the radio station ran on the stairs to the top of the building and instead of a digimon, they met an egg.

"The digimon has already been defeated? By who?" asked Yoshi.

When Marcus went to pick up the egg, he saw a dark figure standing on top of a water tank. It certainly wasn't a boy because she or it had a skirt and long hair right up to the back of the knees. Certainly not a digimon cos it wouldn't be too tall like that. It was too dark to tell who she or it was.

"Hey! Who are you? Did you do this?" asked Marcus.

Before Marcus could even ask for an answer, she or IT, mysteriously generated small wings, jumped off the water tank and flew.

"Who was that?" asked Thomas, walking over.

"Huh-!? How the hell am I meant to know!? She jumped off that water tank just a few moments ago! Do you think I'm meant to know Nerdstein?" Marcus ranted OVER and OVER =w=

"Whatever. Anyway lets go back to D.A.T.S and report what we saw." Said Thomas.

Back at D.A.T.S, they were in for a big surprise.

"What? So you you mean that girl we saw was a new recruit to D.A.T.S?" Asked Thomas.

The commander stood up. "Yes she is."

"Wait, So you didn't tell us the whole time!?" Cried Megumi.

"Jeez, CALM DOWN MEGUMI! YOU'RE BEING OTT! -over the top- " Yelled Mikki.

Without Hesitation, she immediately shut up.

"She will be coming tomorrow. Make a good impression OK?" Demanded the commander.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes sir!" Agumon said lastly.

Everyone looked at him in disgrace.

Back at home...

Sarah turns around to see Marcus back so early. "Oh hey Marcus. Back so early?"

"Yeah. Just tired mom." he answered.

"OK. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Ok mom. Thanks." said Marcus halfheartedly.

Marcus walked upstairs to his room and threw himself onto the bed.

"Hmm, I wonder what this new girl will be like..." Marcus thought to himself.

"Boss! Hey boss! Whatcha doin'?" asked Agumon.

"Thinking about- Hey that's none of your fricking business!" Marcus yelled at him.

"Sorry boss! Are you in love with the new girl? ¬ ‿ ¬ OOOOooooohhh!" Agumon started jumping around like a spasticated wussy.

Marcus Opened his eyes wide."NO! I DON'T! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER YOU FUCKED UP LITTLE TROLL!"

"BOSS HAS GOT A GIRLFRIEND BOSS HAS GOT A GIRLFRIEND! OOOOOOOOHH! ¬ ‿ ¬" Agumon bragged.

Marcus went on a wild goose chase round his room to shut agumon up. Eventually Agumon gives up and apologizes.

"Thats right agumon! Learn to shut your big mouth!" said Marcus.

At nighttime, Marcus couldn't go to sleep. He wanted to know more about the girl, what she looked like and what was her name.

Le next day... o3o

"Marcus... I bet ya gonna fuck up... As always.. -‿ - No wonder you haven't got a girlfriend yet!" Boasted Thomas.

-Okay, this is going to be like a Yu-Gi-Oh abridged scene Where Thomas is like Duke Devlin. Every time he speaks, sexy back by Justin Timberlake plays. xD-

"Hey! Just because you got fan girls, blonde hair, hot voice, those sexy blue eyes and-" Marcus was interrupted by Thomas.

-Sexy back plays- "Not forgetting my sweet ass -‿ -" Said Thomas.

"Yeah and a sweet ass, doesn't mean I can't get girls!" Marcus continued.

Before Marcus could even continue, the doors opened. A tall, beautiful girl with dark skin entered. Without warning, Marcus and Thomas disappeared from their seats like ninjas.

Yet again the sexy back music plays.

"Hello my sweet. Shall we go to lunch together?" Asked Thomas, holding a rose to her. -Where the hell Did Thomas get the rose from?-

"Uh..." Before she could even answer, she was cut off by Marcus.

"Thomas, you have enough fan girls now, Fuck off! Anyway, I love your gorgeous Hazel eyes -w-" Complimented Marcus.

"Uhh... Thanks?" She answered quietly as her dark brown face went completely bright red.

-you guessed it. Sexy back plays- "Marcus, look what you've done! You made her feel bad!" Thomas said smugly beginning to show off.

"He-" Yet she was cut off again.

"Wha-!? I never made her feel bad! It was a compliment!" Marcus ranted.

"YOU TWO CUT IT OUT! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS! THE EXACT SAME THING HAPPENED WHEN BOTH OF YOU MET! JEEZ!" Yelled Yoshi, getting them away.

Without warning the alarm sounded.

"A digimon signal has been sighted in sector B942! Please report there immediately!" said Megumi.

At the national park, Vilemon was reeking havoc and destruction.

"Ugh, that thing is reeking havoc! Lalamon Realize!" said Yoshi.

"Gaomon realize!"

"Agumon realize!"

Without a second passing they all came out.

"Angel Moon Power!"

Instantly, a blue light surrounded her. After that she had transformed.

"I am Angel Moon!" She said.

-Ok I'm just gunna skip the digivolving cos i am not bothered in any way-

"Gaoga tornaze!" Miragegaogamon attacked vilemon with a serious hit. But it didn't leave a mark.

"thorn whipping!" Rosemon tried to attack it, but it dodged.

"Tch..! This thing is too tough to beat! But still I'm not backing down!" Said Marcus.

The girl Closed her eyes and she started to glow.

**Lady Rosalia's POV**

"C'mon! C'mon! Show up already!" she thought.

Without warning, her staff appeared.

**Out of Rosalia's POV**

She put her hand in the air. Her staff appeared in her hand.

"Angelic... Moon kiss!" She yelled, pointing her staff at Vilemon.

It instantly hit Vilemon, causing it to yell, "ARRRRGGGGGGGHHH!"

Soon, the beam completely turned into feathers. Vilemon became a digi egg.

"Huh!?" Said Thomas.

"She defeated the digimon, with only one shot!" said Yoshi.

"Could she... Be the one I saw?" Marcus thought to himself.

* * *

End of episode 1: the awakening of an angel

If you reviewed i would be pretty happy :D


	2. Episode 2: SO YOUR NAME IS?

Guys i have some things to say.

Since school has come along and fucked my entire life up, it will take a while to upload **DDSX** (**D**igimon **D**ata **S**quad **X**) Season 1. Oh god the amount homework I have! It never seems to end. Oh my, the side affects from Friday the 13th. -.-" I should never underestimated Friday le 13th. Sorry if there are really retarded typing errors its just that I will be typing on my iPad and PC.

-plays sick dubstep-

NOW

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ＳＨＵＴ ＵＰ ＡＮＤ ＥＮＪＯＹ ＴＨＥ ＭＵＳＩＣ！ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

...Bitches.

* * *

After the threat of Kurata and King drasil. Guess who returns with more darkness! You guessed it. Kurata managed to survive that massive Explosion from the digital gate that Belphemon created and now has returned back to the human world to cause more havoc than ever! This time he's got new and even stronger digimon he made than the last ones he made! The bio-hybrids are back with a new girl on their side. Envy. She's Koki's new girlfriend (oooooooohhhhh ;)) Which means bad luck for D.A.T.S. Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi are rendered helpless. But now they've even got a new, stronger girl on their side which Marcus seems to like...

(LadyRosaliaXMarcus/YouseiXMarasu)

Rated T for Language and might contain some certain scenes & spoilers.

~Love Ri-Chan

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon Data squad. The only Characters I own are Lady Rosalia and Envy. If i did, i would put more dubstep in it. :D

This is a fan fiction made story.

* * *

"Commander, we're back." Said Thomas, holding the egg and the 'chess piece' look alike thing in his hand. " We have also Found this object at the scene."  
He opened his hand so the commander could see what was in his hand. There was a black, purple glittery chess piece.

"A chess piece?" Commander Sampson asked. Thomas gave the chess piece to him. "Well, this certainly isn't a chess piece. But it's in the shape of one. And it wouldn't be covered in glitter. We will give it to Lady Rosalia and she will investigate it at the C.I.F.M."

"Wait so your name is Lady Rosalia!?" Marcus, Thomas and Yoshi rushed to her side.

Her cheeks instantly flushed red. "Uhh yeah that's true... My god I am rude I never introduced myself =w=;"

"AND You work for the C.I.F.M too!?" Marcus asked in astonishment.

"Yes, that's true." Lady Rosalia answered, beginning to feel confident.

"Lady Rosalia. What a beautiful name." complimented Marcus. -And now... Sexy back plays!- Thomas hits Marcus in the face to get him out of his way.

"You don't need a noob like him. Shall we go on a date?" Said Thomas, holding a Rose to her -again where the fuck did Thomas get the Rose from?I ain't got shit-

"Uhh, but the problem is... I don't even know you." Rosalia said.

"FUCK!" Thomas thought to himself. "What was I thinking!? I forgot to introduce myself!"

"My name is Thomas. Thats Marcus and Thats Yoshi."

"Ok... Hi (?)"

"Rosalia, do you want to come home with me?" Asked Marcus, holding his hand close to his bleeding nose.

"Sure. Why not?" She replied. "OMFG WTF am I thinking? My mammy told me never to go with strangers!" She thought to her self.

At Marcus's house...

"Hey mom I'm home! And I brought someone with me!" Called Marcus.

Soon there was a loud running sound coming from up stairs. "You bought someone Marcus!?" A voice cried in excitement.

"Oh and here comes hurricane Kristy ~.~" Said Marcus in sarcasm as a brunette-haired girl came rushing down the stairs.

She fell flat on her face. Rose put her hand over her mouth in shock. Marcus was close to dying with laughter. She managed to push her self up. Her face had a large red mark from the fall and a bleeding nose.

"Marcus where's the- Woah!" Said Kristy in excitement as she looked up to see Rosalia. She admired her outfit and hair. "You look so pretty!" She continued.

"Erm thanks much?" Rosalia said, helping the overjoyed girl up.

"OMG OMG! SHE HELPED ME! DADDY DADDY COME LOOK!" She screamed with her eyes gleaming with excitement. She rushed to see her dad.

Kristy came out clinging on Spencer's arm.

"Ok Kristy calm down you're dragging me by the arm! Oh... wow. You're decent looking for a girl." Spencer said.

"Spencer tell her that she can stay for dinner!" Sarah Said out loud.

-Bla bla bla skipping all the stuff cos aint nobody got time for that!-

"Wow your mum's a good cook!" said Rosalia, streching herself out on the bed.

"Umm thanks...?" said marcus in a strange way.

Soon there was an incoming call. Marcus answered.

"Report to DATS now! We are having an urgent meeting." The commander said.

"Urgent meeting?" Said Marcus.

"Urgent?" Agumon said.

"Must be 's go!" Rosalia said.

The 3 of them rushed out of the house and headed towards DATS.

"We're here commander." Said Rosalia. - i know i look so damn stupid putting every beginning of a word in capitals!-

"Ok. Everyone. Listen up."

"We have been experiencing a lot of disappearances in Tokyo lately. The most recent one is an 6 year old girl named, Elisa." Said the commander, showing a picture of her to the lot of them.

"What a 6 year old...? Why?" Megumi asked.

"The reason why is because of this building." He continued.

Mikki showed a picture of a seriously damaged building.

"What... Thats the...the..." Marcus was scared like hell and was trembling all over.

"Old Clockhouse high. That school was burnt down in 1985." Rosalia said.

"Even though it wasn't completely burnt down, the remains of it is still there. Many kids managed to escape the burning building, but 1 kid got trapped and never made it out. They never knew if she was dead or alive. Not even the police could find her body. Kids would go into the building, either for dares or other reasons. But they never got out. Apparently, A digimon is hiding in there and as told, there may be a human in there. We may not know if it is the kid that was trapped in the burning building in 1985." Rosalia continued, sounding very serious.

"Well explained Lady Rosalia. Tomorrow, you shall go there and find the digimon." Commander Sampson said.

"W-wh-wh-wh-wh-wha-what? Y-y-y-y-you t-t-t-t-telling u-u-u-us t-t-t-t-to g-g-g-go there?" Marcus shivered.

"Well too bad you have to!" Rosalia said.

"But going in there would be instant suicide!" Thomas said. "We'll never get out alive!"

"Oh god I wouldn't DARE to go in there." Yoshi said.

"Quit your whining!" Commander yelled.

Holy shit. The whole room went silent.

Back at home Marcus was sitting beside Rosalia. Just thinking if he would ever make it out to see her beautiful face again.

"Rose. I need to tell you something." Marcus said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Have you ever been to old Clockhouse high before?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I nearly got killed." She said.

"Wow well its a good thing that you came out alive, ha." Marcus said half jokingly.

"Luckily I knew how to use a gun! Anyway I'm going see ya." Said Rosalia.

"Bye." Said Marcus back.

Soon as Rosalia left, Marcus went to sleep instantly on his bed.

* * *

End of episode 2: We're screwed.

Will Marcus ever tell Rosalia that he loves her?

What will happen when they go to Clockhouse?

Will they make it out alive, or dead?

Wait for episode 3 ;)


End file.
